One Piece: Tears of a Navigator
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: (Fem) Luffy and ( fem) Zoro found Nami. but she is part of another crew with a fish-man who takes over a town. Can Luffy save Nami and the town? Will Luffy make Nami join her crew? read and find out. Rated M for blood, language, and sex scenes. if your offended or don't like it...LEAVE. if you do like it, enjoy.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

'The World we know…

…has enter the pirate age'

Our story begins long ago when a town was at war. Blood everywhere, dead bodies all over the place, except for one person. A marine officer rose up and saw the town all destroyed. Soon, she sees a little girl holding a baby

She walks over to the kids and sees the dead parents of the kids lying on the floor. "Please take care of my daughters"

"I will"

As the marine officer laid the parents peacefully as she promise the two daughters she would take care of them. "I'll name this baby girl…Nami"

And so may the start the tale of the Marine officer…Bell mere, and the baby girl Nami. But soon her tale end. Fishman pirates have come to capture the land ordered by the fishman captain…Arlong. Bell mere sacrifice herself to protect her daughters, but it was too late. Arlong captured Nami after revealing how good she can draw maps and navigate.

Nami's nightmare...is now reality.

Now Nami lives the rest of her life drawing makes of the entire world for Arlong. Tears dropped from her eyes as she cried everytime. She didn't want the village hurt or be slaved or dead.

But wait…it gets worse. But the age of 16 Nami was in hell, and these no going back. Some of the crew will make Nami her play thing and abuse her by playing their 'games' and test her in some 'adult things'. And that's right after she finished with her maps.

By two years, Nami is in a nightmare in hell. Arlong's men started to beat her and rape her. Even the captain himself did it. She begged to stop but never happened. Nami now does not know what to do, runaway won't work. The whole town will think she is a TRATIOUS SLUT.

'I want no one to see this stupid tattoo'

She was in hell till one day…everything in her life changed.

'The names Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to become the next king of the Pirates…or queen because I'm a girl.'

Since that day she met Luffy. Nami wonders when or where she will meet that girl again. 'The neck less…maybe she had it. I hope she return it cause that what she might do…I guess'

'I want to be free…Bell- mere'

Since then she didn't cry…she waited and waited for her as she gets abuse, raped, and beaten.

'Luffy…help me'

Gold Rodger, the king of the pirates, had it all. Wealth…Fame…Power… his last dying words before his execution shocked the world.

"You want my treasure…you can have it…I left it at the Grand Line…now you just have to find it"

These words lead men to the grand line to find ONE PIECE.

After recruiting the 'female pirate hunter' Zoro, the two girls head out to find Nami to make her join her crew. But Luffy doesn't know that she is part of Arlong's crew. Only Zoro.

Nami's abusive life may be ended…or continued.

Will Nami Join Luffy…or stay with Arlong?

Who knows?

A hero will rise to save Nami

This is ONE PIECE: Tears of a Navigator


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the night of a peaceful day, Luffy and Zoro were sleeping in the cabins. Luffy sleeps peacefully as she dreams of being on the sea of space. In the dark world only blue color, Luffy siting on the going merry as it sails… in space. She sees a woman with a blue hood and the outfit of Pandora, suddenly a voice accrued of a memory when she was really young before abandoned.

_Across the sea of space, the stars are other suns. We have traveled this way before and there is much to be learned._

"Mother"

Luffy woke up by a noise of an angry person while Zoro is still sleeping. "PIRATES…COME OUT AND FIGHT DOGS…ILL FUCKING MURDER YOU."

"What the fuck"

Luffy got out and sees a man destroying the ship. "What are you doing?"

"What's it to you…I've claimed the bounty on the world's most infamous pirates. My sister and I will destroy you."

Luffy jumps over the man and throws him to the wall. "What the hell…brother? What are you doing here?"

"Brother? Wait what's going on…"

"ZORO…MY SISTER"

"Where's Asoka"

"She's sleeping, she should be waking up soon."

"Wait what is going on Zoro"

"Luffy this is my brother… Shin"

Suddenly a women jump from out of nowhere and landed on the barrel. "Hey sis…how are you" the mysterious women said in a Scottish accent.

"Whoa…who are they"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. The names Shin, nickname: Mungojerrie"

"The name is Asoka, nickname: Rumpleteazer."

Both: we are both a bounty hunting team and brother and sister of Zoro

Shin and Asoka are Brother and sister to Zoro…well adoptive brother and sister. Shin wears black and white outfit with white hair. Asoka wears black and red outfit with red hair. The reason why they're nicknames are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer is well…

"Wait…why are your nicknames Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?"

"Well my brother and sister…both eat devil fruits. They can both turn into cats…its really cool for you, not me because I'm bored and got nothing.

"Cool can I see"

Both: Sure

Both Shin and Asoka turn into orange, black white calico or tabby cats.

Luffy with stars in her eyes: WHOA THAT'S SO COOL

Both Shin and Asoka aka Mungojerrie and Rumpletezer: what do you think? We are cats with acrobatic skills and tightrope with sneaky skills and sword skills. Even steel things too.

"AMAZING"

"SHUT UP"

As both went back to their normal selves. "Roronoa Zoro…the famous 'Female Pirate hunter' is now pirate."

"Don't ask how…but what are you guys doing here"

"Well I and me brother were about to head to this island called Rosa island. It's where Arlong took over Grosa village and we are about to murder him for the bounty."

"But they say…he kidnap a female girl with orange hair and forced her join his crew, her name is..."

"NAMI"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I met her when I was looking for Zoro"

Both Shin and Asoka: that explains it

"We must set sail to that island. Do you guys know where it is?"

Both: it's straight ahead

"Please tell me we are going to get that orange hair bitch"

"Yes we are"

"Fuck"

"Alright Merry, Set Sail for Rosa Island"

"I fucking hate my life"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Luffy…help me'

'Nami…I will'

As a gasp of a woke of a nightmare accrued, Nami woken up from a dream. Wondering when will she see the straw hat girl again. Her left shoulder has a tattoo of a Symbol of Arlong.

'I don't want anybody to see this tattoo'

Nami remembers those words when she was a child. As Nami looked out the window she sees a pirate ship. 'Could it be' Nami thought as she saw, but it was only a fish-man pirate ship. 'Oh Belle mere…when will she come' Nami thought as she heads to the bathroom and takes a shower. Unaware that she knows. A pirate ship did came but not to where that fish-man pirate ship is heading. That pirate ship heads to where other boats go. To the docks.

**Somewhere on the northern western sector of the east blue.**

As the Going Merry docked. While Shin and Asoka were cleaning the ship and their ship. Luffy and Zoro walked off the ship and check out the village. Both unaware a fish-man guard was there, and they both just walk passed the guy. Pity, not even noticing the guy.

"Let's split up. If we're going to find this girl, then we better split up. Shin, Asoka. Get off the boat and help us find Nami."

"Hey since when you became captain."

"Shut up and get going"

Let's start with Luffy who was obviously looking for food. "Hey mam, this is Arlong territory pay up"

"What for"

"Every docking payment is 20 berries per hour if you don't The Arlong pirates will destroy this boat"

"I'll give you your payment" Luffy kick the guys balls and fells to the sea. "20 berries my ass. Now if I were Nami…where would I be? Hmm…I better start looking…before trouble happens" Luffy search almost everywhere without knowing that she is in a fish-man town.

**ARLONG PARK EAST GATE**

**(HARLEM SHAKE BY BAAUER)**

Zoro looks over the wall and see the fish-men pirates having a good time. "man I hope Arlong gets back and finds out Nami didn't show" "we get to see Nami get tourtured again" 'tortured…oh no' thought Zoro as she jumped over the wall and let's say…crash the party. "HEY WHO INVITED THE…"one of the fish men got his head sliced. "EVERYONE RUN ITS RORO…" the fish men tried to run but get sliced by Zoro

"THREE SWORD STYLE…TORNADO"

FEW MINUTES LATER

Zoro sitting in the chair looking cool

"I Promise Luffy I find that girl and make her join our crew…she join this crew or kidnapped and force to join. Yea something is wrong… I don't like" suddenly she hears this weird horn coming from the front gate. "WHAT IS THAT FUCKING SOUND?" yelled Zoro as she walks to the front gate of Arlong Park till she sees a fish octopus man.

"MOMOO, YOUR ROAST PIG IS READY"

"Hey are you doing that weird trumpet"

The fish-man turned and look up and sees Zoro staring at the wall. "Yes. I was calling Momoo." "Momoo?" suddenly a fish cow monster rose from the ocean. "Whoa that's one big cow."

Now I got to pause this because here's what's interested me. The Sea Cow Monster's name is Momoo and cows Moo. Get it MOOMOO…MOO…MOO. Now back to where we left off.

As the fish octopus guy gives 'Momoo' the roast pig. The sea cow heads back to its home. "So who are you? A Navy marine guy or a guest?"

"A guest…yea"

"Arlong isn't here right now. He went searching for a blonde with a straw hat. Last him any of us saw her. She was heading to Coco village."

'Shit…what Luffy did this time' "hey can you take me to Coco village. Please"

"Sure thing. Oh, and the names Hatchan. But call me Hachi."

"OK…" 'luffy you better not done something stupid.'

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Well, here we are"

Zoro awoke from her nap and got to the dock of Coco village. "Thanks for the lift"

"No problem. Have a nice day"

'ok Luffy where did you hide or where are you'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zoro was looking for Luffy who some say that she was heading to Coco village. Suddenly Luffy was trying to call Zoro. "Luffy…WHAT DID YOU DO". "Shhhh…be quiet they will hear you". "Who"

Both Zoro and Luffy hid and the back of the town. "OkLuffy what did you do"

"Well it's a long story. See on my way I meet this girl name Nojiko and…"

"Who's Nojiko?"

"Nami's sister."

A stunned and shocked Zoro as she saw one of the fish-man looking for the straw hat.

"Ok…tell me everything before you get here"

"Well after I kick a fish-man guard's balls I went looking for Nami then I bump into a girl and…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey girl, can you watch where you going."

"Sorr…"

Luffy stared at this girl again. What is she thinking this time? Doing the same thing as she did to Nami? Who knows I don't give a shit. "Hey…are you that straw hat girl my sister talks about?"

"Yea…oh wait Nami. Do you know where Nami is?"

"She's at our house but you must leave this …wait don't you have a crew?"

"Only one member…her brother and sister help us for a while."

"Oh…well be on a look out. Those fish-man pirates, there probably looking for you."

"Why…oh way that stupid thing I did."

"Wait that was you"

"Yep…I mean 20 berries. You got to be kidding me."

"Wait…" Nojiko started to laugh. "Why…oh my god...ok I'm back to normal. But seriously…that was good. I mean…I got nothing to say." Suddenly Luffy saw two people running towards Luffy.

Shin and Asoka: SISTER LUFFY

"Shin, Asoka I need you to do me a favor. Nami's Sister. Where is your house?"

"Coco village…oh and the name is Nojiko."

"Ok…I want you guys to dock the Merry at Coco village."

Shin and Asoka: Sure thing sister Luffy

"You must hurry."

"Ok where's Coco Village"

"Just follow me"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Ok, where is she"

"She went to see if there any fish-man running around. Zoro did you"

"Yea Arlong should see his men dead right about now."

**ARLONG PARK **

The main gates opened. A purple shark fish man wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt, green shorts, brown hat or beanie, and sandals. He is known as Arlong. "SHAHAHAHAHAHA. I so love my life. It's so refreshing, men let's celebrate another…" suddenly he was shocked. All of his fish-men…have died. "MY BROTHERS…WHAT HAPPEN?"

"It….it was…Roronoa… Zoro"

"So she came for my head. But what about that Straw hat girl"

"We lost her, but we hears she's heading to Coco village."

Arlong then sees Hachi coming back. "Hachi where were you" said as he walk to Hachi who was getting out of the water. "Sorry boss, I was taking a girl to Coco village."

"Is it the straw hat girl?"

"No it was a girl with Green Hair"

"YOU IDIOT THAT WAS RORONOA ZORO"

Hachi then was shocked and stupid "What I didn't know she was Roronoa Zoro." Arlong then suddenly realize that someone isn't here. That person then knows who the Straw hat girl is after. He knows she will join her crew.

"Men…Where is Nami"

The men then notice Nami didn't appear. "I think she went to that place yesterday after that incident"

"Really…well then I guess we have to pay Nami a visit. Kuroobu, Choo, take some of our men to the house outside of Coco village. The rest of you stay here. I have an idea" Arlong knew what is he going to do with Nami and an evil idea came from his head. And it was awful.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beyond the shores on the cliffs, Nami prays at the grave of her 'mother' (adoptive). Suddenly she heard a yell, calling her name. That voice was familiar. It was Monkey D. Luffy and she came here for Nami. 'She came…wait…I'm Screwed. If Arlong finds out…oh Belle Mere…help me' Nami knew she must not know she is here, nor her tattoo of another pirate crew. All those nightmares she has and those harsh moments. So many questions, yet we can't answer. Only she knows what has to be done and decide her future. Before she left she Notice a group of Fish-man heading towards Coco village. 'Oh great they find out. Unless… Luffy can, of course but I need to yell enough for her to hear. Luffy…please save me my rubber hero.'

**COCO VILLAGE**

"NAMI"

"Can you please stop yelling?"

"Why…oh now I see."

"Well I'm going to find my brother and sister to make sure nothing happens to them."

Zoro left looking. As for Luffy she bumps into Nojiko…Again. I'm not kidding. "Ok you really need to stop bumping into people."

"I'm sorry I can't help it"

"So that girl you talked to…she was your first crewmate?"

"Yep…her name is Roronoa Zoro"

"Roronoa Zoro…is…how"

"It's complicated"

"Oh I see…"

As they talked suddenly…Luffy sees an orange hair girl from far away on the cliff of a grave. "Nami…it's her. Wait…what in the world is she doing."

"Belle Mere"

"WHO"

"Our mother. Well it's a long story…but Mr. Genzo. He cares about her since she died. He feels bad about what is going through her head…"

"Wait isn't that pinwheel guy I met on my way to Coco village."

"WHAT"

**FLASHBACK**

While Luffy wonders around looking for Nami, she sees a man with a pinwheel on his hat. "Excuse me sir. Why do you have a pinwheel on your hat?" "Because I ca…" the man turns and hasen't seen this teenage girl. 'I haven't seen this girl' that's what I said you stupid ass clown.

"Say…I haven't see you around. You're new in this town."

"No I'm looking for someone that goes by the name Nami"

The man paused and wonders what she wants with Nami. "Say what businessyou have with Nami." Said the man in as his face started to be in an anger pose. "I was asking her if I can join my crew and give back this" Luffy reaches to her pockets and lifts the neck less that Nami left back at the naval town/base.

"Is that…it is. Say girl that neck less you're holding belongs to a friend of mine. Her name is Belle Mere."

"Where is she?"

"She died."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Nami though, wear that neck less in honor her and remind of her. Say if you're looking for her. She lives in Coco village. Why because I live in that town, I'm just here to get food and stuff."

"Ok see yea Mr. Pinwheel guy."

"I HAVE A NAME" the yell of the man scared Luffy as she fell backwards. "Sorry…the names Genzo" Luffy got up. "Ok. See ya Mr. Pinwheel guy"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"So you call Mr. Genzo 'Mr. Pinwheel guy'?"

"Yep…Hey why are there men heading towards Nami." Both looked as Some of Arlongs Men (probably 20) heading towards Nami. "Oh no they find out" Nojiko said as she heads for cover along with luffy to eavesdrop the men on what are they doing.

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF COCO VILLAGE…MOMENTS AGO BEFORE THIS PART HAPPENED**

Zoro was walking back from the Merry till she heard some of the Fish-men. Soon as she heard, she hide in the woods. She then notice they are heading towards Coco village, Zoro knew what she had to do and that's sneak attack.

**BACK TO WHERE WE WERE**

"You two come with me the rest of you stay here"

Luffy and Nojiko notice what the Fish-men are planning and it's not good. "Damn…We need to get to Nami's house before they do." Luffy said as she and Nojiko head towards the house without being seen. 'I must hurry. Nami…please be safe.' "Luffy hide" both Nojiko and Luffy hid in the woods and see the Fish-man group at the house.

'Arlong…Today I leave the crew. I'm going with Luffy' Nami new the Fish-man are coming. She prepares herself with her weapon…the Staff. This Staff was a gift from Belle Mere on her 7th birthday. Since that day she trains and practice with it. And honestly… she's really good with it. 'Belle mere…I will avenge you.' But it was too late. The Fish-men came to the front of the house. Knocking on the door Nami knew what she has to do. She opens the door and three of the fish me were standing at the door. Two were Arlong's best crewmates… Kuroobi and Choo. "Kuroobi, Choo. What are you doing here?"

"Arlong sent us to go get you. Isn't right Choo"

"You said it Kuroobi"

"Funny. I sworn I saw twenty of you guys."

"Oh the rest of us are in the town… just in case if there are any people getting you. And besides we have our fish-man guy looking at the rest to keep watch."

"So Arlong find out about me not being at Arlong Park, well he can suck it." Those words shocked the Three Fish-Men. "Well…I guess we have to show this bitch a lesson. Hey Nami…theres someone right behind you." Nami turns but was fooled By Kurrobi as he went under Nami's arms and place his hands on her (Chris Masters's finshing move "Master lock"). He then swung her in front of the Two Fish-Man.

"Choo…let's see if Nami can…" he wasinterrupted by a kick in the balls by Nami. Nami then duck to whip out her staff that has been in three pieces hidden in her legs, easy for situations like this. Once then, she whacks the other Fish-man and Choo but somehow got up. Just then out of nowhere, Nami looked at her right hand. It was busted opened and bleeding. She fell on her knees and covered up her right hand with her left hand. 'God…it hurts so much.'

"HA, I still you got that cut from last night. Well that what happens when…when… great I forgot. Oh well…"

IN THE WOODS

'I got to do something' Luffy thought of something to save Nami and she did the stupidest thing ever. She ran from the woods and "GUM…GUM…PISTOL" hit Choo and sent him flying towards a tree. Nami looked and smiled to familiar person a familiar voice and a familiar devil fruit that the person has. "LUF…" suddenly Kurrobi hit her neck cause her to fall to the ground, knocked out. Luffy was shocked and rage as she ran towards him and start punching him. Nojiko ran towards Nami to make sure she's ok. When done, Nojiko took Nami inside for safety.

Kurrobi then hits Luffy causing her hat to fall from her head. Luffy then grabs it and puts it on her head.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAT"

Nami heard the loud voice while she was knocked out, Luffy cares about her, but all Nami could do was hear not see, speak, or move. Choo then gets up and cough up blood then looks at the rest of the Fish-man. But apparently they were all dead. 'What the fuck is this?' thought Choo as he turned at Kurrobi fighting Luffy. "KURROBI…THE REST ARE DEAD. I REPEAT THE REST ARE DEAD."

"WHAT HOW?"

"IT'S HER…ITS RORO..." Choo was interrupted as he fell to the ground by the separation of his upper and lower body. "CHOO" both Kurobbi and Luffy looked at the girl…standing over the dead body of Choo.

"ZORO"

"Those fish guys are weak."

Both Luffy and Zoro face Kurrobi as he attacks both Luffy and Zoro. Both of them dodged his attacks and both attack him at the same time. "Zoro I got an idea" Luffy whispered Zoro about their plan. "Alright Fish fuck…come and get me."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!? YOU ARE DEAD NOW RUBBER GIRL." 'Let's see if she survives this move.' "Hey straw hat, what's that right behind you" Luffy looked behind. "There's noth…"

Kurribi "BLACK FOOT JAW BREAKER" sending Luffy high in the sky "Hey I could see my house from here" said Luffy as she didn't notice Kurrobi in front of her. Kurrobi then hugs Luffy to a drop to hell. "PULVERIZING PRESSURE PLUNGE…or better known as INZUNA DROP" a crash acuured to the ground as Kurrobi got up but a shock surprise happened. "ow that hurts." Yelled Luffy as she gets up.

"READY FOR ROUND TWO…BLACK FOOT JAW…" Luffy dodge that attack perfect for this.

"GUM…GUM…BAZOKA" Kurrobi got hit as turns to Zoro wobbly and standing. "THREE SWORD STYLE… ONI GIRI" that move cut sliced Kurrobi as he fell to the ground.

Both looked tired and looked…I mean look at this, it's a fucking mess.

"Whoa…that is amazing."

Both looked at the person. It was none other than Nojiko.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nojiko…is Nami ok" Luffy with a worried face. Nojiko looked at Luffy with a smile. "She's fine, just knocked out. She will be fine within an hour." Luffy then notice Arlong tattoo on Nami before she was knocked out. "She's part of that crew…isn't she?"

"Luffy…yes she is, but she doesn't want to…even when she was young. Based on your moves…I'm guessing you can save this town and Nami. But Arlong though…he's going to be tough."

"Don't worry…me and Zoro got this. But how does this happen."

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't want Nami to hear what I am about to tell you."

Luffy, Nojiko and Zoro moved outside of town to an area of a beach.

"This story is going to make you sad. Are you sure you want to this."

Luffy and Zoro: sure

"I remember that day. The day everything change, our mother, Belle mere, was killed right in front of us. How it happened… 8 years ago it was a normal day, Nami use her thief skills to steal books when we have a secret stash. Mr. Genzo caught her again, and took her back to the house on the hills our house. I remember it well… but Nami. It was a nightmare to her"

**FLASHBACK **

**(NOJIKO'S POV)**

I was sitting at the window till I heard knocking on the door. I looked outside…I knew Nami got caught again.

"BELLE MERE! BELLE MERE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW! YOUR KITTEN IS AT IT AGAIN!"

I knew Belle Mere would be wondering because she knows what Nami did. "What is it MR. Genzo?" she said as she opens the door. Mr. Genzo was holding Nami. "Hello Nami." "Hello Belle Mere"

"Belle Mere, this is serious. You have to stop this. I mean, how many times is this now?! She's getting a reputation in the village."

Belle Mere grabs Nami and place her down. Then she went to Mr. Genzo, pats him in his chest then his cheeks. "Relax chico, Relax. I'm broke flat but I will pay you back...with kisses"

"BELLE MERE"

Few minutes later after Mr. Genzo left Belle Mere looked at Nami with a serious face. "I'm sorry Belle Mere. I had to get this book." Belle Mere then let out a sigh "why didn't you tell me you wanted that book. I could've bought that book with the money in my secret stash."

I too step in the conversation.

"You know Nami, if I'd stolen that book, there's no way I would get caught." I was only kidding when Belle Mere hit us. "WE DO NOT STEAL!" the weather was fine on that day, the sounds of the ocean as we ate tangerines. Belle Mere was on a diet, yes she was 30 years old, but her skin was like a 19 year old. Soon Belle Mere finished with Nami's dress, the good old Belle Mere style of her outfit. Right before Belle Mere left to the Tangerine Grove, something happened that I will never forget "Another Hand-Me-Down from Nojiko. I want new clothes" Nami had a mad mood. "Nami, your two years younger than me. It's not I want New clothes or food. You're my sister."

"WE'RE NOT EVEN BLOOD RELATED"

"Stop lying. You are my sister and we are related. You were young and you never know our parents. Only me"

"If you say were blood related. THEN I DON'T LIKE BEING SISTERS ANY MORE THAN YOU…" suddenly a slap came, not from me. Belle Mere. For the first time, I had never seen Belle Mere do that.

"Nami, whether your blood related or not. What difference does it make!? Don't ever say such foolish thing like that ever again." She was mad. I didn't know what to do. I tried to make them calm down but that didn't work.

"Your no our real mother either. You be better off without us. You had enough to eat and buy new clothes all for yourself. I WISH I WAS FOUND BY RICH PEOPLE"

"I see, well if you hate this place…THEN LEAVE."

"FINE I WILL" Nami left the house and ran away. I tried to call her but she didn't respond. Belle Mere sat in a chair looking down as ears started to flow from her eyes. "Belle Mere, She didn't mean it, she was just…upset. That's all"

She looked at me then dried her eyes. "Your right that was foolish thing I did. I fell stupid."

"Don't say that. You took care of us."

"Your right. Nojiko, can you get Nami. I'll have a nice dinner waiting."

At Coco village. Nami heads to Mr. Genzo's home. God I hope she's safe. "So you ran away from home and came here, right?"

"Yep I ran away. Belle Mere would be better without us."

"You think so"

"The reason why she's poor and the villagers get mad at her…is because of me."

"I see you starting understand consequence. Let me tell you something. When Belle Mere was your age, she was the terror of the Village."

"She was?"

"Yep. And in some minds of the villagers…She still a bad kid. Belle Mere ran away from the village and became a fighting sailor. She surprise the village. I'll never forget that day. There was a terrible storm, Belle Mere came back to Coco Village, holding two kids, and one was a baby while the other one was 3 years old. The doctor grab the girls, but Belle Mere was hurt badly. She said she was fine and told him to save them and screaming those two words, save them. Those kids were you and Nojiko."

"ME…but I thought me and Nojiko were found under a bridge?"

"Well she didn't told you till you were older. But I'll tell you. She told me she was on a battlefield. Her unit was dead, she was about to close her eyes and die. It wasn't until she saw Nojiko, carrying you. You were happy while Nojiko cried with joy. Belle Mere smiled and decided to live. The bond between you three is deeper than blood."

"Oh god I feel stupid. I shouldn't say those harsh words to her. I'm stupid."

Mr. Genzo pats Nami's back "it isn't too late to apologize" Nami looks up at Mr. Genzo. "Your right, I head back to the house right now."

I finally found Nami who was at MR. Genzo's "NAMI! There you are! Belle Mere is worried." Nami looked at me with a smile. As soon we got back Belle Mere was almost done with our dinner. "Ten minutes left for the duck. Vegetables ale done. Stew is bubbling. The Tangerine sauce is just right. All is left is the rice…and I'm broke. Hmm I might've serve sake too."

Soon she heard the door open slowly. It was Nami who had a sad look on her face "Belle Mere…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I take back everything I said. I'm just stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Belle Mere bends down and hugs Nami. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't slap you and say harsh things for you. You're not stupid, you're my daughter. A very smart daughter and I love you."

"I love you too"

Belle Mere kissed Nami in the forehead "Now go clean yourself. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." It was a happy moment. Belle Mere and Nami have rekindled their relationship as Mother and Daughter. Me, I went outside and see the beautiful of the ocean as I remember Nami's dream. Her dream was to navigate all over the world, then make a map of it. Yep those were the good times.

Before I went inside I heard a yell from Coco village "PIRATES" that could only mean one thing. Arlong. This wasn't supposed to happen…not now. I went back inside and tried to warn them. But I saw the Arlong Pirates heading here from the window. "Nojiko, you and Nami hide. I'll handle this"

We both hide as I told Nami everything. As a knock on the door from Arlong. Not only Arlong was there, his own crew was there. This was only the beginning of a nightmare Nami and I won't forget.

"Excuse me ma…" Arlong saw nothing but suddenly Belle Mere kick him and fells to the ground following by gun in his mouth as she sat on his body. "Hard luck wasn't it. I am a fighting sailor. What does a pirate from the grand line want with this village?" suddenly the crew and Arlong laughed. "What's so funny?" Arlong the bites the gun. Belle Mere was shocked 'what the fuck?'

"Puny humans…your strength are a joke" said Arlong as he grabs Belle mere in the neck and slams her to the ground. As she turns to her back and tries to crawl, he steps on her hand. She screamed I tried no to cry. 'It's no use. They're going to kill me. Nami…Nojiko'

Suddenly Mr. Genzo appears "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW. BELLE MERE, DON'T BE A FOOL. MONEY CAM SOLVES EVERYTHING" Belle Mere looked at Mr. Genzo then cough blood on the ground. "The Sailor is right. We want 100,000 Berries for each adult, 50,000 for each child. We will let you live if you pay us."

I didn't know what to do. Then I heard one of the men saying they were three seats in a table. I knew it was Nami and I. I saw Belle Mere getting up; she didn't want to pretend we didn't exist. 'Nami…Nojiko…even it cost my life. Please don't die' She then looks at Mr. Genzo "I'm sorry Mr. Genzo…I have no choice. Arlong…100,000 berries, right"

"Yes woman"

"Those 100,000 berries are for two kids…for my daughters. That's all I've got."

We were all shocked. Arlong and his crew…Mr. Genzo…Nami…and me. "You got kids?" said Arlong in a confuse voice but with a sinister smile. I looked down trying not to cry. Just then I heard Nami's voice as she ran towards Belle Mere. I followed her too as we both hug her. We beg her not to die.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better…I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother."

Arlong stood right behind me and Nami. "Are these your kids?"

"Yes. You won't hurt them, right?"

"Not if you die quietly." Arlong then laughed. Mr. Genzo tried to attack but Kurrobi cut his chest. The towns people as we heard voices from them. "Men…take care of them. But don't kill them."

Arlong sticks a gun and aims it at Belle Mere's head. "You shall be our first example. Die for your foolish love."

"Nami…Nojiko…I love you."

**(Slaughter –Prelude plays. The sound was silent while the music played. The gun fire as we see each of the socked and tearful faces of Nami, Nojiko, and Mr. Genzo. A flashback accrues with Belle mere, Nami, Nojiko, ad Mr. Genzo. While all of what is happening, a voice over of Belle Mere accured.)**

_Nami…Nojiko. Don't ever lose anyone…you have to be strong…you have to be brave. Whatever happens…don't curse the age you were born into. And whatever happens, never lose your ability to laugh. Don't worry about what anyone says or do. If you can survive, then happy times…lots' of them…will come your way._

**(Slaughter –Prelude ends by a yell from Nami and Nojiko)**

Nami and Nojiko: BELLE MERE

Arlong laughed like a durian psychopath "ANY OF MY SUBJECTS WHO CAN"T PAY MUST DIE!. GOT THAT YOU PUNY HUMANS!?"

"LORD ARLONG, LORD ARLONG. I FOUND SOMETHING. THERE'S OCEAN CHARTS. LOT'S OF THEM IN THIS HOUSE"

Nami went to Hachi. "Those are mine. Let go of them. Give them back." Nami then got scared when Arlong was right behind her "So. You made these maps. Very good. Hachi…Bring the girl with us. She may come in handy." Soon as they took Nami I tried to hit the Octo Fish-man but he threw me. Mr. Genzo got up and tried to stop them, Kurrobi hen leave cuts on Mr. Genzo's body. "Even you leave marks on my body. I'LL SAVE NAMI" The town's people then stod up and tried to fight back. But failed.

"STOP IT! DON'T HELP ME. PLEASE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HUR. PLEASE!"

"Not to rough boys…they're our cash cows."

Few hours later everyone was hurt and covered in bandages. Genzo however, never gave up. Even though he was in bandages and hurt, he still care about Nami. In the night I cried at Belle Mere's grave "They took her. What should I do… what should I do?"

The next day it was sunset. Some of the people found where Arlong is but Mr. Genzo denied it. "I won't abandon Nami. I'll fight"

"Me too"

"Me three"

Everyone wanted to fight to save Nami. One of the towns people looked behind and a little girl walking towards us. It was Nami.

"NAMI. THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE." Mr. Genzo said as he was running towards Nami. But something was wrong. Nami was covering her left shoulder. I notice it by just looking at it. Nami cried, I don't like what's going to happen next.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Nami slowly revealed the Mark of Arong's pirates, crying so hard. The town was shocked. Mr. Genzo was…just nothing. He just stared at that Tattoo. Nami then ran away to our home. "Nami" Mr. Genzo said as she stood up, looking at Nami as she ran while crying.

I followed Nami inside our house. She cried on the wall. "I DON'T WANT NO ONE TO SEE THIS TATTOO."

I calmed Nami down as the sun is setting. Nami then got up and walked to the grave site of Belle Mere. As the night accures. Mr. Genzo stop by our house to check on Nami. I showed him to where she is. Then on it was a conversation.

"Nami, I know how you feel. There is too much pain in you. I don't want to make it worse"

"Thank you for that nice short speech. Mr. Genzo…Belle Mere said if you can just survive, someday lots of good times will come your way. After I was taken to their ship five navy ships came to capture arlong. Arlong sank them all. I don't think the navy will be sending anymore ships to save us. If they do…Arlong will sink them. Before I left the ship he made a deal with me..."

I was there when she said she can save the village and it was worth it

Mr. Genzo and Nojiko: 100,000,000 BERRIES! ARE YOU KIDING ME!?

"Yes but I have to join them and be their navigator and draw maps for them."

I didn't know what to say. I mean 100,000,000 berries. Mr. Genzo put his hand on Nami's shoulder "Nami…do what you have to do to save this village."

"But Mr. Genzo people work their lives and never make that much money. How are we going to do this?"

"Nojiko…Mr. Genzo…I have to do this. The villagers can pay the tribute, me I'll find a way. I'll rob pirates and hid the money in Belle Mere's secret stash. It's going to be risky I know, and it's going to be a lond road ahead. If I ask anyone for help…they will just get hurt. I won't let it happened again. I'm not going to cry anymore. I decided to fight alone."

What she said was true. She now has 7 million berries to go. Ever since that day eight years ago…no one seen Nami shed a tear nor ask anyone for help. She doesn't want anyone else to get killed by Arlong, like our mother. However, there's more to this tragic story, and its worse. Nami was 10 years old when she was forced to join Arlong's crew. 6 years later after that…they started to abuse her.

When she was sixteen she was about done with her maps till some of the crew members think it's funny to barge in and play with her. How I know…I heard it. They took her far away where no one will see or hear them. I was sleeping till I heard Nami's voice. I woke up and saw from a window…a very bad thing.

"Please stop."

Then the fish men started talking

"TAKE HER CLOTHS OFF"

"LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE FISH-MEN DO WITH LADIES"

They strip her naked, rip everything from her body, even bra and underwear. Nami tried to escape but they beat her stomach. They tried to rape her but they didn't instead they left her in the cold…naked. I got there when they left. I put a blanket over her and take her to our home. I cleaned her up a bit, Nami can do the rest.

I feel bad for what just happen. But it gets worst and I mean worst. Nami told me everything they did to her. The same Fish-men that beat her and strip her naked while they did the same thing but inside where no one sees or hears…again. They took her to the roof out in the freezing night and threw water on her while she was naked. Then they took her to a room that has a bathroom while the other men played some music. More like opera music.

**(La Donna E Mobile plays)**

Once there they start dunking her head in the bathtub while the music continues. They lift her head so she can breathe then do it again. So far is a rinse and repeat crap. Nami tried to escape but they didn't want her to escape. Sooner or later they throw her to the room where the other fish-men were.

"LET'S RAPE HER"

"Hey…put that song on."

**(La Donna in Viola plays)**

The fish-men gather around the innocent girl and they undress and started to rape Nami. As the fish-men knew sex positions, Nami tried her best to free herself but failed. As the song continues, the Fish-men continue to rape Nami. All Nami has to do was scream. Scream all she can so someone can hear her cry for help. But that failed by a sex toy that covers her mouth. The song ends as the fish-men leaves her as she whimpers while covered in their…semen. What I can't say that word…its gross to me.

The more this goes on, Arlong got involved too. For the rest of the two years, he allow his men to abuse and rape Nami and have her do what they want her to do besides draw maps. It was sickening and sad to look at Nami like this. It was the last straw for her when one incident happened, and it was yesterday. It was inside of Arlong Park inside the building. Arlong had Nami strip naked and have her to stand in front of the Fish-men who were laughing.

"NOW MY MEN. LET'S SEE IF NAMI CAN SURVIVE THE BURNERS"

Those people are insane. Who would do that? Some sicko, yes. Just as Nami was about to get burn something happened that saved Nami. The lights started to flicker random while Nami started to faint. The noise was all Nami can hear.

"GET THAT KID"

"STOP THAT KID"

As the mysterious boy grab Nami and takes her to my house, place her on the bed and left. I saw her and woke her up. Then she woke up and hugged me while crying.

"OH NOJIKO, THEY TRIED TO HURT ME. THEY TOOK MY CLOTHS OFF INCLUDING MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR."

I tried to calm Nami down as she dried her eyes. "But if you didn't save me, I wouldn't be burned or be here" I have no idea what Nami is talking about. Me…saving her. As she slept on my bed I looked outside and see a mysterious boy at the grave of Belle Mere. The boy looked at me and said something I will never forget.

"That girl…soon someone will save her and murder that Fish-man leader. It will not be me…but someone else. Just be careful…the world we know has enter the age of the pirates."

I will never forget those words nor that day. That boy though had a long nose.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Can you understand what that girl is going through or a painful choice that was for her?"

Luffy got up all mad "I know why she felt pain and hurtful. Nojiko…I want you to tell Mr. Pinwheel guy that the fish-men tried to attack Nami. As for me…I'm going for a walk"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luffy then started walking towards Coco Village till a voice accrued from behind her.

"SISTER LUFFY"

It was Shin and Asoka.

"We heard about Nami in the woods."

"Shin and I will fight those fish freaks"

"Shin, Asoka, I need you to do me a favor."

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

Shin and Asoka: SURE THING SISTER LUFFY

"Shin and I won't fail you"

As Shin and Asoka left Luffy, Luffy continues to walk around while Zoro walked with Nojiko to her home to see if no one else hurt Nami. "Oh no" Nojiko with a shock tone as she hurried to Nami's secret stash. "Damn…all that money gone. Now whats Nami going to do"

Zoro thought an Idea "Nojiko…I'm going to find Luffy, you go tell Nami what happened while she was knocked out" Nojiko did and went while Zoro went looking for Luffy.

Nami woke up, she wonder if that incident was a dream but the proof was on Nami's left hand was covered in bandages. It was real, Luffy came to save her. She smiled as she went outside looking for Nojiko. Nojiko came running to Nami and it's not good. 'I wonder what's wrong with Nojiko' thought Nami as she heads towards a worried Nojiko.

"Nami…I'm glad you're ok"

"Nojiko, what happened while I was knocked out?"

As Nojiko told Nami everything that happened including her back story "so Luffy defeat Kurrobi and Choo"

"Yep…she told me to tell Mr. Genzo about this but also said not to tell him about her and Zoro. But that's not all…Arlong...he had a secret plan while we were fighting the Fish-men. They…they took your money. All of it"

Nami was then shocked "you're joking right?" Nojiko wasn't joking, she was serious. I am dead fucking serious. "No…No…No" Nami started to run to her secret stash, but it was too late…all of it was gone. All gone. Nami fell to her knees and kept staring at the secret stash which is now empty. Nojiko slowly walks to Nami, bends down and hugs her. Nami start to get all mad… really mad.

She got up and started to run towards Arlong Park. Now before we get to that part, we go to this part. Nojiko follows Nami to Coco village, she knows where Nami is going so she may not want to get involved. Nojiko found Mr. Genzo at his home. "Mr. Genzo…I need to tell you something." Nojiko then remembered Luffy words

**FLASHBACK**

"Nojiko I want you to tell Mr. Pinwheel guy about what happened but don't mention me and Zoro, got it"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"The fish-men have attack my home. Nami tried her best but was knocked out by one of them. I took care of her left hand. But I got bad news…while she was fighting them…the fish-men took her money, all of it. There was nothing left. I'm so sorry"

Mr. Genzo was shocked and not upset but a little mad. He knows what has to be done, even if he sacrifice himself or lose this battle, he'll do it for Nami. He knows Nami doesn't want anyone to get hurt but…'Sorry Nami…I have no choice' "Nojiko…call the townspeople. We're forming a posse"

The townspeople of Coco village gathered around the middle of Coco village. Mr. Genzo made his way to the center as she stood on something while he sees the crowd.

**(BULLETSTORM Main Menu theme plays)**

"Alright listen up…for eight years we chose to live…live in disgraced. We made a vow. No matter painful or insulting their rule was, as long Nami was all right…we fight by surviving. From abuse and rape to Nami by those bastards…now they took the money to save this village. THATS IT, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. IF THERE IS NO FREEDOM…WE FIHGT FOR IT. PEOPLE GET YOUR WEPONS, WE'RE FORMING A POSSE."

**(Song continues)**

As the towns people get there wepons and stuff, they march to the end of the town. "We may win or lose…But we will fight for our freedom. We will fight for Nami."

**(Song ends)**

The crowd cheers as they start marching to the end of Coco village…but someone was right in front of them. It as Nami.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Now we go to the part where Nami is running towards Arlong Park…yay who cares next scene.

"ARLONG" a yell came from Nami as she burst the door open and walks all mad to Arlong. "Ah Nami…why are you upset is everything ok" Arlong said in an evil tone with an evil smile. He knows what Nami wants because he did it. Of course what evil sinister person would do that? A terrible person, or a son of a bitch. Nami started walking towards arlond and grabed his yellow shirt.

"YOU SENT THOSE MEN TO STEAL MY TREASURE! WHY, YOU ALWAYS SAUD YOU'D DIE BEFORE YOU'D BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"

"What promise did I break?"

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE IM SOME KIND OF FOOL! YOU SENT YOUR MEN TO STEAL MY MONEY!" suddenly Arlong grabbed Nami by the neck and looked at her with an evil face and smile. "When did I ever break my promise!? Tell me!" the crew and Arlong laughed as Nami started to cry. Nami could do…was nothing? Nothing.

"Me…stealing your money? How pathetic." Said Arlong as he continue to laugh. He let go of Nami's neck as his hand started to touch her cheeks and eyes. "If you can't come up with 100 million berries…I can't give you back your village. Why, how unfortunate. But a deal's a deal." Arlong then evil smile Nami as he continue to touch Nami in the area he touched.

"Fuck you Arlong"

"Now, Now. It's just only 100 million berries. Just start saving up again! Or do you intend to run away? If you do, your people of Coco village will be on your head!"

It didn't take Nami to long till she realize the Townspeople are fighting against the fish-men. She didn't want anyone to help her or they will get hurt. Nami slapped Arlong's hand and ran from Arlong Park. "What's the matter, Nami? Finally running away!?"

Arlong and the crew laughed as Nami continues to run. Unaware she didn't hear the words Arlong said to his crew. "100 million berries, yea right. Once she's done making all of the world's sea charts, I'll set her free." The crew laughed and laughed "THAT WILL TAKE HER DECADES" then suddenly two people attack the crew. The two people were Shin and Asoka "WHO ARE THOSE TWO" "JUST KILL THEM"

Nami continue to run and run while crying 'Mr. Genzo, Everyone, Don't do it. Don't throw away your lives. That would be the end of everything. You have to stay alive…or it will all have for nothing.' Nami hurried and just in time because the people of Coco village were marching the way Nami is coming from.

"STOP"

The town's people turned to see Nami "wait a little longer. I'm going to try again. Just give me one more chance. It'll be easy this time." Mr. Genzo walks up to Nami and hugs her "you done enough Nami. You can't carry the burden for the whole village anymore. It must've been worse than death for you to join that crew while they do horrible stuff to you. You fought well."

Nami broke out of the hug. "Everyone…don't do it. I don't want anyone else to be hurt by them. They'll kill you all if you fight."

"We know." Mr. Genzo grabs the knife "our minds are made up Nami…NOW STEP ASIDE" the townspeople pass Nami as they continue to head towards Arlong Park "FORWARD PEOPLE. WE MAY NOT WIN, BUT WE WILL GIVE THOSE FIENDS A GOOD FIGHT." Nami stood still and fell to her knees. A laughter of Arlong enters her mind as she gets all mad.

"Arlong…Arlong"

Nami grabs the knife and stabs the mark of the Tattoo "ARLONG…ARLONG…ARLONG" Nami keeps stabbing herself in the same area while saying Arlongs name. She kept doing it till someone grabbed her hand. Nami turned and see who it is. It was none other than Luffy. "Luffy..." As Luffy throws the knife to the ground, she stares at Nami who was staring at the ground. "Luffy…what are you doing? This thing…it has nothing to do with you."

"Nami…I know how you feel. I know someone who lost someone too. I know what happened to you…and what they did to you. It makes me sick. I will never be like that person."

"Luffy…Help me"

**(Unmei no hi- tamashii vs tamashii plays as Luffy remembers Angel Seth 2****nd**** generation words)**

_It doesn't matter what people do or what people say. You will always protect your friends or family depending on what the situation is. Bad things will happen to bad people, good things will happen to good people_

**(0:22 of the song)**

Luffy places her hat on Nami "Nami…I will" she walks over and yells at the sky "HES GONNA PAY" Nami remembers her words 'NO ON TOUCHES MY HAT' "Luffy…"

**(0:35 of the song)**

"Ready Zoro"

"Yea"

As Luffy and Zoro walks to the location of where Shin and Asoka are, Luffy thinks about the New generation 'Seth, Brooke, Jade, Zebrea…let's go'

_Seth, Brooke, Jade, Zebra: RIGHT_

Nami covers her mouth as she watches Luffy and Zoro.

**(0:45 of the song. Shin and Asoka all tired and damaged while blocking the people of Coco village)**

Shin: Sorry if were blocking you

Asoka: were waiting for two people and there they are

The townspeople looked behind as they saw Luffy and Zoro

**(1:04 of the song)**

As Luffy and Zoro continue to walk, Luffy still imagines the New Generation walking with her and Zoro. Nojiko knew what they about to do as she smiles 'I'm counting on you guys'

"Move"

Shin and Asoka: SURE THING SISTER LUFFY

**(1:24 Song fades away slowly)**

"Shin, Asoka, if any fish man pass this area…have them attack them. Or if you see Nami…tell her we are at the open field. And also lead her and the people of Coco village to the open field and fight. Got it"

Shin and Asoka: Sure thing


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(One of these days by Pink Floyd plays)**

The Fish-men army heads to the open field, same as Luffy and Zoro. "Hey Zoro…have you ever fight this many people in your life"

"Fuck…yea. Have you?"

"Nope"

"Then you are going to enjoy this"

As they continue till they reach to the open Field where they see the Army of Fish-men coming.

"You're ready for this Zoro"

"Fuck…yea"

**('One of these days, I'm going to cut you into little pieces' lead to the big rock part)**

As the Fish-men start running, Luffy start by "GUM…GUM…WHIP" that wipe out half of the Fish-men. Zoro use some of her sword styles to wipe all the other half. And more and more fish-men kept coming and coming. "Santoryu: three thousand worlds" Zoro use her most attack against the Fish-men. Luffy attacked fish-man by a whip to the legs, then she power bomb him then he was in the air, she then grabs him and "GIANT SWING" hitting all the other Fish-men that were surrounding her.

Zoro saw the big Fish-men, Zoro quickly ran towards the big guy and dodge every move. Soon, she stab the guy behind. Zoro then use "Santoryu: Torpedo" and went through the other big Fish-men in a straight line. That is epic overkill. I'm not kidding. No seriously…Epic overkill.

Luffy grabbed one of the big fish-men and "GUM…GUM…WINDMILL" swinging all over the place and sending every Fish-men to a random spot. And it keeps going and going. One of them almost hit  
Zoro.

"WATCH WHERE YOU AIM YOU FUCKING BITCH"

"SORRY"

More and more Fish-men kept coming and coming and coming.

**(Song ends)**

**MEANWHILE AT COCO VILLAGE**

The town was empty. There was nothing…nothing at all. All there was Nami. Nami cover her left shoulder with bandages and dried her tears after she cried all out.

'I've done my crying. And I've voiced my complaints. My mind is made up. I have to go help Luffy. I must hurry'

Nami grabbed her staff and hurried to where Luffy was but on the way she saw the people of Coco village. 'What's going on? Why are they here? Where's Luffy?' the people turned and notice Nami who they made a path for her as she walks until she stops and turned to the people.

"Everyone… I know you made your choice to fight and I fought well…but it's my town too and I won't let Arlong ruin our lives and mine. An already…he made me cry. So what will we do? Nothing? Or we fight. So…will you fight and die with me?"

The crowd cheered and they followed Nami to the open field led by Shin and Asoka who still have strength in them. Soon they enter they war Luffy and Zoro were in. "Nami" Luffy looked and smiled as she started to "GIANT SWING" one of the fish men while hitting the other Fish-men. Nami hit the Fish-men while walking with her staff in a cheerleader staff thing that I don't know what it's called.

"Luffy, we will handle this…you and Zoro go after Arlong."

"Ok…Be safe Nami"

"I will"

Luffy and Zoro hurried to the Arlong Park, only to stop them was Hachi "RORONOA ZORO…I FINALLY FOUND YOU"

"Oh god not this octopus freak. Luffy go on ahead I will take care of this guy." Luffy went on ahead while Zoro fought Hachi. "Let's see if the three swords handle SIX" Hachi brought out six Swords and start attacking Zoro. Zoro blocked every attack with her swords. "No human can beat me…you'll never beat me"

"Yea right"

Zoro use her skills but Hachi dodged every attack. "Pathetic. Here's my move. TENTACLE SWORD OVERLOAD" Hachi use that attack but Zoro countered and dodged "Santoryu: STREAMING WOLF SWORDS" Zoro pass Hachi and all of a sudden…Hachi had his chest burst blood. "What the hell…THAT'S IT…IM GOING TO CHOP YOU UP! YOU THINK THREE IS BETTER THAN SIX"

"I may have three blades, but look at them. They're much weightier than yours. I train every day and my moves are powerful than yours you fucking octo bitch"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? THAT'S IT. SIX SWORD STYLE…OCTOPUS POT STANCE!" Hachi thrust his swords to Zoro's chest but Zoro blocked it with her two swords. "NEW YEAR'S…OPEN…" Hachi open his arms leading to a "…BODY SLAM" put his head in Zoro's chest and lift his head up,send her flying into the air. "EAT THIS! SIX SWORD STYLE…WALTZ OF THE SIX SWORDS" Hachi spins the swords as Zoro falls to 'her death' "Prepare to be diced bitch"

Zoro fall down and enter the waltz of the six swords but somehow, she burst out and opened Hachi. "WHAT…HOW DID YOU GOT OUT" "Does it matter. Now it's my turn"

"No you won't. SIX SWORD STYLE…OCTOPUS POT STANCS"

"Santoryu…Oni…"

"DIE! NEW YEAR'S…"

"…GIRI"

Zoro sliced Hachi swords, which piss off the octopus man. "Now do you see which sword style is more powerful? If not, suck on this. Santoryu: DRAGON…"

"OCTOUS FRITTER FRENZY!"

"…TWISTER"

Zoro spun round sending Hachi in to the air and landing on the floor. Zoro walked away when Hachi got up. "I'm not done with you…you fucking bitch" "you want more octopus boy…what's six plus three."

"I'm not stupid…twelve"

"NO…nine"

"How can you do nine swords if you only can do three?"

"With this. Nine sword style: ASURAMAN"

Zoro summon six arms (three on each side) and three heads. She then started to run and run till she sliced and passed Hachi leaving him to a multi sliced causing him to explode. Zoro went back to her normal self and walked. Leaving this mess behind.

"Zoro"

Zoro looked and it was Nami running "Where's Luffy?"

"She went on ahead while I took care of this fucker"

"Oh…gross"

"Anyway I'm going to sleep. Head to Arlong Park, Luffy may be battling that  
Fish-shark Arlong."

"I will"

Nami went on and continue running to Arlong Park. 'Luffy…be careful'


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**ARLONG PARK**

Dark clouds filled the sky. The door burst ad broke open. Arlong sat in his chair as he looked to see who has done it. "Are you Arlong?"

"That would be me, who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy"

"Luffy eh? Are you that Straw Hat Girl Nami kept talking about and killing some of me men? Including Choo and Kuroobi?"

"Yea, I'm a pirate too"

"So what does a pirate want with me?"

Luffy dashed up to Arlong and give him one big punch that send him flying until he landed into the wall. Luffy was super mad and full of rage. She remember Nami all hurt, raped, abused…even crying. She was sick of it and now all mad and furious as she remembers those words Nami said to her. 'Luffy…help me.'

"Do you realize what you just…?"

"YOU MADE NAMI CRY"

"So you came for Nami…what can you do?"

"I can beat you."

Arlong got up and laughed. "And how are you going to do that?"

"With this. GUM…GUM…HEADBUTT" Luffy headbutts Arlong causing him to stun "and WHIP. PISTOL" Luffy sent Arlong to the wall "GATLING GUN" after a minute, Luffy stop but Arlong got right back up and laughed. "How pathetic those moves were, I see you're a Devil Fruit user. Water is your weakness when you swim…well, you rather die peacefully in the ocean. But that would be too easy."

"Bullshit…that was just a warm up."

"A warm up? You must be stupid. But you are also powerful to kill my men. I'll make sure your dead in silence. Tell me…do you know the difference between you and me?"

"Our noses. Our chins? Webbed toes?"

"NO...SPECIES!" Arlong ran up to Luffy and start biting her but Luffy dodged till she bumped into a stone pillar. Arlong grabbed Luffy in the neck and bit her but he bit the stone due to Luffy grabbing her head and dodged it. The stone pillar collapsed as Luffy runs from the reckaged.

"Super human strenghth is the birthright of all fish-men. The heavens didn't simle on a stupid kid in that regard. YOU'RE INHERENTLY INFERIOR! FROM THE MOMENT OF BIRTH, AN UNBRIDGEABLE GULF SEPARATES OUR SPECIES!"

"SO WHAT, ITS NOTHING." Luffy yelled as she punch the bottom of the broken stone Pillar. "You don't have big teeth to crush a fucking stone"

"HUMANS ARE A STUPID WEAK FOLLISH SPECIES! YOU SINK LIKE A FUCKING ROCK IN THE OCEAN! WHAT CAN YOU DO"

"I CAN SEND YOU TO HELL"

"Is that so…Bring it"

Luffy and Arlong ran twords each other and start to beat the hell out of each other. They kept going and going till they both back away. Luffy was breathing heavily while Arlong did the same thing. They both stared at each other while silence accrued. The silence broke when a familiar voice accrued.

"ARLONG"

Both Luffy and Arlong looked at the person. It was Nami and she was ready to fight after her battle with the Fish-men.

"Nami"

"Ah Nami…here to assist me?"

"No…I came to kill you."

"HAHAHAHAHA…ME? Pathetic. You tried everything. Poison, assassin, ambush, and look at me…I'm still standing. Now listen. I will kill every human in this island except for you. I will not kill you, but I won't let you go. You're going to be my navigator forever, and you won't escape from me" Nami was shocked and started to cry. Arlong smiled evilly till Luffy punch him all mad and raged.

**(Something to fight for 'Iron Man 3 trailer music' plays)**

"Nami…I don't want you to cry. Don't cry. As for you Shark asshole. You think it's funny, you hurt her, you rape her, you kill her mother in front of her. And you think it's funny. I don't know how to use a sword, I don't know how to navigate. I know how to be captain, a friend, and a person who cares about their friends and family"

Luffy closed her eyes "I'm going to send you to hell." She open her eyes to reveal her awakening "GEAR SECOND" she does her transformation pose as blue aura appears

**(2:12 of the song)**

"Luffy" Nami with a shocked face looked at Luffy who is now in her awakening.

**(2:15 of the song)**

For those that don't know Luffys awakening. Her skin is blue, her hair was white, she has white armor with red glowing in few places. She wears black belted leggings and white boots. She had spider web on both of her arms and a little opening between her breasts.

Arlong and Nami were shocked to see this awakening. 'Luffy…it's beautiful' Nami thought as she started to smile. 'What is she' Arlong thought. Luffy also has red steam comes out of her skin. She was all ready to fight.

**(Song ends) **

Arlong ran towards Luffy trying to bite her. "GUM…GUM…JET PISTOL" Luffy punched Arlong in the teeth and send him to the wall. His teeth then shattered. "Now you don't have any teeth"

"Don't play fool with me…look" suddenly his teeth fell and grew back. "What they grew back" Luffy said all shocked. "I'm a shark. My teeth grew back no matter how many times they broke." Arlong said as he pulled his teeth out two times. "And each time they grew…there stronger"

"AWESOME" Said Luffy who looked up as Arlong jumps up into the aim and aims for luffy "TOOTH GUM" Luffy dodged every attack "I'll show you how fish-men are truly superior" Luffy then punched his chest till Arkong dodged and put his teeth on the sides of Luffy while Arlong bite Luffy in her right arm.

Luffy screamed in pain. "Luffy" Nami screamed and terrified, she wanted to help but this is their battle. Luffy throw Arlong to the ground as Luffy fell to the ground. Arlong got up and put his hand on his mouth to see if there's blood. There's blood coming from his mouth. Isn't that obvious.

Luffy got up and removed the teeth from her side. She looked and wonder "Where did he go"

"Luffy, he's in the water"

"The water"

Arlong hid in the water waiting for an attack "see if she dodged this. SHARK DARTS!" Arlong shoot out of the water like a torpedo. Luffy aperently got hit and flew and land into the ground, she stood up but the side burst blood. "You did well dodging my attack…but now YOUR HELL CONTINUES! SHARK DARTS!"

Arlong hit luffy again and enters the water. Luffy jumps into the air and hits the water with punches trying to hit Arlong. "Shark da..." Nami hit Arlong with her staff and send him back to the water. "Nami"

"SHARK DARTS"

"NAMI" Luffy ran and grabs Arlong, sending him into the air. Luffy then jumps into the air and use her fingers as a fish net. She grabbed him and spin around sending him to the ground followed by a "GUM…GUM...SPEAR" she flew down to see if he is dead. Just then Arlong's Eyes changed and he grabbed Luffy by her legs and smashes her to the ground multiple times and giant swing her, sending her to a wall.

"His eyes changed. Great he's in rage mode"

"Luffy" Nami ran towards her but she was stopped by a slap from Arlong. "YOU SON OF A B…" Luffy was interrupted by Arlong fist, but Luffy jumps and Arlong's punch hit the wall, He grabs a weapon from the room and brought it out. "What in the world is that?"

"The Kiribachi!"

Arlong jumps up and hits Luffy with that wepon but Luffy dodged and he does the same thing over and over "I will never forgive humans for killing the man I owe my life to" Luffy lands into the room. Nami stared at the room Luffy went into. "That room" Nami knows what room it was.

"HAHAHA now you're going to hell now you rubber bitch"

Luffy awoke to see what room she landed into "What room is this?"

"This room…awwwh. This room is called the Cartography room. Its where I kept Nami so she can drawing carts. All this paper you see…these are all the charts Nami has drawn for the last eight years. You can scour the whole world and never find charts as good as Nami. Isn't she a genious?"

Luffy looked at a pen and picked it up "this pen…it has blood on it"

"What worse than allowing her talent go to waste? Nothing…why? Nothing can bring her great happines than staying in this room and drawing charts to fulfill my ambitions…except for the rape and abuse."

Arlong places the Kiribachi at Luffy's neck. "Once she's drawn all the charts in the world,we fish-men will find our enemies and the whole world will be mine"

"Really?"

"Do you think you can use that woman as effectively?"Arlong smiled as he was about to cut off Luffy's head. Luffy drops the pen and places her hand on the blade. 'What, why can't I move' Arlong thought worried as he tried to move the Kiribachi. Luffy then broke the blade. 'WHAT' thought Arlong all shocked.

"USE?" Luffy now all mad and now really pissed off. "Archangel Summoning." The Archangel appeared. For those who wonder or don't know who Archangel is…Archangel was Angel Seth's awakening before he transformed to Second generation. The Archangel has blue skin and wearing a blue and purple pinkish color and has metal wings.

"Arcangel…Destroy this room." The Archangel indeed did and along with Luffy…destroyed the room sending everything outside. Nami watch as the first thing she saw that came out of the Cartography was a desk, followed by a bookshelf and charts. "Luffy" Nami looked and remember those harsh times at that room.

_Now then, from today onwards this will be your room. This is your desk and this is your pen. Everything you could need is here._

_DO YOU THINK I AM A FOOL!? THIS CHART IS FAKE!_

_Here, a new set of data. Now create all these charts and don't leave this room till you're done. Or else we'll beat you_

_Belle Mere, Nojiko._

"Luffy"

Nami eyes started to get all watery as everything that came out of that room and fell to the ground. Luffy and the Archangel send everything out. "Stop that" Arlong yelled and tried to cut Luffy but hit the Charts instead on accident. "THE CHARTS…MY CHARTS". Nami covered her mouth and cried "thank you"

Arlong grabbed Luffy by the neck and smash her to the wall and bite her neck. "YOU GONE TOO FAR, YOU RUBBER BITCH"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW GREAT YOUR FISH-MEN ARE! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THESE CHARTS. BUT I KNOW HOW I CAN HELP NAMI" Luffy grabbed Arlong's nose and snap it causing Arlong to back away. "I have to destroy this entire room. I have to destroy the place Nami hates AND SEND YOU TO FUCKING HELL." Archangel stands right next to Luffy. Arlong stood up "GUM…Gum…JET…" Luffy lifts her leg up in to the sky by stretching it. "ARCHANGEL MERGE" the Archangel merge his leg with Luffys creating a double attack.

"Don't push your luck kid…no human shall but this place down. Shark…" Arlong enter the form of Shark darts and starts spinning. "…TOOTH DRILL"

"..BATTLE AXE" Luffy and Archangel put their leg down on Arlong. Followed by a scream from Luffy and Archangel, they send Arlong down till he landed at the ground…hard. Luffy all tired fell to the hole she made while the building collapsed.

Nami who was outside watched as the building collapsed. Same as the Townspeople, Nojiko, Mr. Genzo, Zoro, Shin, Asoka.

"Luffy…LUFFY!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The clouds clear the sky. Arlong Park was destroyed. Nami cover her mouth and cried as she stares at the wreckage or see if Luffy survived. Just someone popped out on the top of the repackage.

"LUFFY" Nami saw and smiled. Luffy was still in her Second Gear transformation. Nami smile fade away to a wonder. Luffy stood there for a minute till she started to speak. "NAMI…YOU ARE MY FRIEND" Nami smiled and cried. Soon as Luffy jumps from the top to the bottom and walks to Nami and suddenly falls but caught by Nami. Luffy went back to her normal form and was tired and sleepy.

Zoro and everyone else ran to the reckage. "Nami…is Luffy ok?" Zoro asked in a worried tone.

"She's fine just sleeping" Nami said holding a sleeping Luffy.

"ARLONG PARK…IS DESTROYED"  
the crowd cheered and celebrated. As nightfall accured the town celebrated and continued through the following night. Zoro was drinking with her brother and sister, Shin and Asoka. The sea was calm once more. Everyone lived the moment. Everyone smiled and laughed. It was a good time. "Nami…it's all gone but not completely. You will have a scar. That's how tattoo works."

Nami thought about something she remembered.

_I don't want anyone to see my tattoo. I'm not one of them. But now I've been branded a pirate._

_Nami_

**FLASHBACK**

Nami was walking back to the house till something was on Nojiko. "Nojiko! You have a tattoo!?" Nami wondered. "So what? It's just a decoration" Nojiko said in a merc tone. Nami laughed all happy.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Doctor…I want you to give me a tattoo"

"What?"

"Here…it's a tangerine and a pinwheel. Can you put it in the same area that you took out the old tattoo?"

"Sure."

Few hours later…Nami got a new tattoo. She went to check on Luffy who was sleeping on Nami's bed. "Nojiko…how is she?"

"She's fine Nami. You got a new tattoo?"

"Yep. It's a tangerine and a pinwheel."

"Nice"

"Go celebrate Nojiko…I'll take care of Luffy"

Nojiko left and Nami sat right next to Luffy. She then carried Luffy to the edge and place Luffy on Nami's lap. Nami took Luffy's Hat and wears it. Just to be a little naughty.

Nami was staring at the ocean in the peaceful night. Luffy was sleeping on her legs. Nami still wear the straw hat "hmmm….ah. Where's my hat" Nami places the straw hat on Luffy. "Nami" Luffy sit right next to Nami. " Nami…that tattoo…is it gone?" "Yep and I have a new one." Nami showed Luffy her New tattoo "Cool…what is it?" Luffy ask as she scratched her head. "It's a tangerine and a pinwheel." Nami said as she pats on Luffy's cheeks. As they stared at each other for a few minutes, Nami broke the silence and started to cry "Luffy…I want to say…thank you. If it wasn't for you. I would cry or be dead."

"Nami…don't cry. I…I…I…"

"You what…"

"I love you"

"You…love me?"

"Yep"

"Luffy…I love you too"

"So what do we do?"

"Since were both girls and we love each other…we kiss" Nami but her lips in Luffy's and kissed. Luffy hugged her while kissing. After a few minutes, Luffy unbutton her vest revealing her boobs. "Not out here. Someone will see us."Nami said as she buttons Luffy's vest and grabs her hand. "I know where we can do this" Nami leads Luffy to her house and went into her room. "Now we can do it" Nami and Luffy started to kiss…again and now slowly, Nami took off Luffy's vest and throws it on the floor. Nami then started to kiss and suck on Luffy's boobs. Luffy took off her hat and place it on the floor.

Luffy then takes off Nami's shirt revealing her boobs then sucks on them. Nami moans as Luffy continues to suck on them. "Nami…it's so good." Luffy said as she continues to suck on Nami's boobs. Nami then took off her pants revealing her pink underwear or "panties"

"Nami…may I?"

"Sure" Nami smiled as she let Luffy peel off her "panties" with her teeth. Once on the floor, Luffy stared at Nami's pussy and start licking it. Nami moans as Luffy continues to lick that sweet pussy of Nami. "Luffy keep going. Don't stop. Don't stop." Nami talked dirty and continued to moan as she rubs Luffy's blonde hair up and down. Luffy then unzip her shorts to reveal her green "panties". "Luffy…can I do the same as you did." Nami ask Luffy in a dirty tone. "Oh Nami…of course." Luffy relaxed as Nami took off Luffy's "panties" with her teeth. Once Luffy's "panties" were on the floor, Nami started to lick Luffy's pussy. Luffy moans and grasp Nami's orange hair softly.

After an hour of licking each other's pussy…and asses…plus fingering each other…I can go on and on, Luffy grab Nami's legs and start pounding her pussy with her pussy. "Oh Luffy…it's so good. Keep fucking me. Keep fucking me."

"Oh Nami…it's so good. I'm not going to stop. I will go fast."

Luffy and Nami keep pounding their pussy until each of them started to reach their climax. "Nami…I'm going to cum."

"Luffy…me too."

Soon, they both cum on their pussys. Luffy lick Nami's cum same as Nami. After their done licking each other, they both slept together. "Luffy…that was amazing."

"So were you. Nami…"

"May I join your crew?"

"Nami…that was I was about to say. Of course you can join." Luffy said smiling as she kissed Nami in the lips and went to sleep. As the night goes on, Luffy remember of when she and Nami first met. "Nami…I love you"

"I love you too, luffy"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was morning, the sun was rising and Luffy was getting ready to leave. Nami was also getting dressed to leave with luffy. Luffy start to walk towards the Going Merry till a voice accrued. "HEY STRAWHAT" it was Mr. Genzo. "Mr. Pinwheel guy?" Luffy said as she walks to Mr. Genzo "straw hat girl, I wanted to say thank you. I know you are departing. Everyone is waiting to say goodbye."

"Well, you know me. The girl who is going to become the king of the pirates…or queen.""

"Is Nami joining you?"

"Yep she ask me and I said yes."

"Promise me this…if you do anything to make her unhappy. I will fucking find you and fucking kill you. Do you understand?"

"I understand…besides I won't do anything to make her cry or unhappy."

As everyone else is at the docks, Luffy got on board with Zoro. Shin and Asoka said their goodbyes

Shin: we are going back to being bounty hunters. Thanks for everything Luffy

Asoka: we will say goodbye here. We hope we meet you guys again soon

Luffy: take care you guys

Asoka: you too

Shin: OH ZORO

Zoro: yea

Shin: on your journey, there is an ocean-going restaurant. They say that hawk eye guy you were hunting…goes there.

Zoro was happy to hear the news "I'll make sure I find that sea restaurant"

Nami was getting dressed. Her stuff was already on the ship, even some of her tangerine groves. Right now, Nami was wearing a blue striped shirt with an orange mini-skirt and brown high-heel boots. 'This outfit is perfect' thought Nami with a smile as she look herself in the mirror. Nami also hid her staff in three pieces in her right thigh which was hidden in her skirt. Nami then left her house and make her way to the Going merry.

Just then Nami had an idea that none of the people of Coco village will ever forget. "SET SAIL…NOW!" Nami yelled as she starts running. All people of Coco village turned as Nami passed them. Luffy looked at Nami as she knows what is she doing. "Zoro, let's set sail."

"Are you sure? What about Nami?"

"I know what she is doing."

"Are you sure we should let her do this?"

"She should leave the way she wants."

Nami continues to run while passing all of the townspeople and jump. A really long jump till she lands the back end of the Going Merry where Luffy and Zoro were. She then lifts her shirt and all of sudden wallets started to fall. Everyone of Coco village including Shin and Asoka were shocked.

Everyone of Coco village including Shin and Asoka: SHE ROBBED US

Nami smiled and laughed "take care everyone" Luffy laughed and Zoro was bored 'what an idiot' thought Zoro as she walks to the front of the going merry. "STRAWHAT…REMEMBER OUR PROMISE" Luffy notice Mr. Genzo's words as she gives him the thumbs up.

"TAKE CARE EVERYBODY" Nami yelled all happy. Nami then heads to the front of the ship along with Luffy who sits on the head of the Going Merry.

"ALRIGHT MERRY, LET'S SET SAIL TO THE GRAND LINE"

Zoro and Nami: OOOOOOOH

Nami remembered something she will never forget

**FLASHBACK**

A cry from a baby who was Nami for those that don't know. "Genzo, don't get to close. You're making Nami cry." Said Belle Mere who was calming Nami down. "Well, I just want to see her sweet smile." Said Mr. Genzo said all nervous and worried.

Belle Mere: Genzo, your scary face is making Nami cry.

Mr. Genzo: THAT'S IT. I know the perfect thing

Mr. Genzo start spinning his pinwheel "I will always wear this Nami". Belle Mere gave him a smerk attitude "Seriously, even if you put that pinwheel Nami won't…"

Suddenly Nami started to laughed all happy

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

_She laughed._

As the sky was clear and the wind breeze cool. Luffy, Zoro, and the Thief/Navigator Nami set sail to the Grand line. The pinwheel on Belle Mere's grave, still spinning to this day.


	13. Credits

**Credits**

**Secret Ending**

A boy was staring at the ocean on the cliff.

"Someday I will be a hero of the seas father"

The boy put a staff slingshot on the ground and sits to listen to the ocean sounds.

"I the Great Captain Usopp shall be normal by day, but by night I am the man name…SOGEKING"

**(The boy stares at the ocean as the credits starts to roll and song 'Hello (I love you) by Roger Waters plays)**

Ann Sophia Robb as Monkey D. Luffy

Emily Browning as Roronoa Zoro

Jennifer Lawrence as Nami

Drew Valey as Shin aka Mungojerrie

Jo Gibb as Asoka aka Rumpletazer

Natalie Portman as Nojiko

Jodie Foster as Belle Mere

Matthew Mcconaughey as Mr. Genzo

**CGI**

Leiv Shreiber as Arlong

Anthony Samuels as Hachi

And introducing Seth Strattan as Usopp

This story took me a really long time. Hope you enjoy it. Favorite and review.

Note: there will be a lot of adult stuff as the series goes on so if your offended or don't like those stuff. DON'T READ. If you do, enjoy the series. Thank you and we hope you enjoy the movie. Also there is a certain character from the first story that….well…here I show you.

**Secret ending 2 **

A man sitting in a cell, holding a weird fruit known as the Devil Fruit.  
"I will have my revenge for my brother…Monkey D. Luffy"


End file.
